Total Brawl Island
by ShadowWolf 2.X
Summary: It's the next season of Total Drama Island and to boost the ratings,the contestants are the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters! Who will win? Find out! Send ideas for challenges. R&R for updates! Rated T to be safe
1. It begins

**I can't believe I'm doing this but I've been thinking about it for awhile and no one else is doing this so... Onto with the show!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own SSBB or Total Drama Island. But I own the idea to do this...maybe*shifts eyes***

**

* * *

**

The screen fazed into a island that looked beautiful to the ones you first sees it,but was hated by the last contestants and the workers. The camera zoomed into a dock,which was called the Dock of Shame,where there was a man. The next contestants may not know him but we know him as the annoying,always smiling,host Chris MaClean. Chris grins.(A/N:I went on Wiki for his last name)

"Welcome to Total Brawl Island,where all 36 of the famous Super smash bros brawl characters compete for the prize of 100,000 dollars. There will be challenges,contests,and horrific things in store," Chris said,with the grin now a huge smile,he pointed his index finger to the screen. "I am your host,Chris MaClean. And this is... TOTAL BRAWL ISLAND!"

A loud ruckus was heard from the kitchen. In a matter of seconds Chief Hatchet was chasing a raccoon out of the kitchen... with a butcher knife.

Chris pointed his index finger to his neck and swiped it across,telling the camera,silently, to cut to the song.

(Play the song right here in you head or sing it[I'm to lazy to put it on]))

Two boats was schedule to arrive about now,the first one arrive right on time with the first half of the 36 contestants. First to step on the Island was Mario followed by Ike,Zelda,Lucas,Link,Mr. Game & Watch,Pikachu,Wolf,R.O.B,Falco,Marth,Kirby,Ganondorf,Wario,Donkey Kong,Toon Link,Pit,and Yoshi. Link and Ganondorf caught each other in the corner of their eyes.

"YOU!" Link and Ganondorf said in a unison. They were glaring hard at each other,threatening to kill the other in a heartbeat. But it wasn't just them,Falco and Wolf pointing their blasters,ready to shoot the other in seconds,and Mario was glaring at Wario,Wario didn't even notice he just sat there... picking his nose.

"Chill Champers. You can kill each other after the show." Chris said calmly as the arguing smashers,now campers,grumbled and separated from their enemy's,except Wario,who just farted.

"Gross! Dude!" Chris said holding breath,the smasher followed in suit. The next boat arrived just as the butt fumes were spreading,the smashers on board wishing to have arrive much later.

Sonic was the first one to zoom off the boat and to a area much less smelly and the others follow too. Wario stand up and laughed,following them silently.

"Okay Champers," Chris said,now on the land away from the Dock of Shame. "If you don't know the rules,because you have been under a rock, you all will be competing in two separate teams in challenges,every two days,the team that wins gets immunity while the other team will have to vote a team member off-"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Toon Link whined crossing his legs.

"No,you have to what until I am finish. Got that?" Chris said.

"Fine!" Toon Link said,crossing his arms.

"As I was saying,you have to vote a team member off in a dramatic ceremony,were all but one will receive a marshmallow,the lose then has to walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of loser. As with the teams I will assign right now,do you understand?"Chris said as the Smashers nodded.

"Okay, if I call your name step forward. Zelda,Ike,Lucas,Link,Mr. Game and Watch,Pikachu,Wolf,R.O.B,Falco,Marth,Kirby,Mario,Ganondorf,Wario,Toon Link,Pit,Yoshi, and Ness,"the ones names said stepped forward but Toon Link who waddled. "You are now the Killer bunnies."Chris said,smiling.

"What kind of name is that,"Wolf growled. "That name makes us sound like weaklings!"

"Yeah!"the whole team said in a unison,the others laughed.

"Anyway,"Chris said,completely ignoring Wolf's comment. "The other have of you will be the Screaming racoons! Report back here in an hour,you can record your personal thoughts in the outhouse,any questions...well then,see you in an hour!"with that Chris left the smashers,the newly dubbed Screaming racoons grumbled at their name,while the Killer bunnies laugh there heads off, teaching the racoons that karma always strike back.

* * *

~Toilet cam~

Toon Link's POV

Toon Link was too busy reliving himself to see the camera.

Link's POV

"What kind of name is killer bunnies?! I already hate this! Well the money will be worth it...I hope."Link said thinking about what will he do with the money.

Meta Knight's POV

"Humph."

Bowser's POV

"BWAHAHAHA! I'm going to win this! And destroy those two plumbers!" Bowser said,confidently.

Peach's POV

"Hi!"

Snake's POV

"Stupid Master Hand signing the contract for us!" Snake grumbled then he saw the camera,a exclamation mark appeared over his and when in to his box.

Zelda's POV

"May the goddess be with me."

Ike's POV

"Stupid Hand."

Mr. Game and Watch's POV

"Beep,boop,bleep!"the 2D man said along with the ringing of his bell.

Samus' POV

"Stupid Chris making me lose my suit!"

ROB's POV

"Contest is useless but the hands said."

Luigi's POV

The green plumber was shy and hid behind the camera.

Red's POV

"I'm on the quest to be the Pokemon master!"

Captain Falcon POV

"Falcon PUNC-" The camera explode as soon as the punch hit.

Lucario's POV

"I have no interest in winning or cares who wins but if I do so win then so be it."

Olimar's POV

"Pikmin, CHARGE!"Olimar said before his Pikmin destroyed the camera.

Popo's POV

"I'm pretty sure Nana will win."Popo said,smiling.

Nana's POV

"Popo will win,sure of it!"Nana said happly.

Jigglypuff's POV(_Note:Jiggly,Pikachu,Kirby,Donkey Kong,Diddy Kong,and Yoshi were given translators before docking the Island_)

"I'll win it for sure!"

Pikachu's POV

"Why must we do this."the mouse said with a sigh.

Lucas's POV

"Wahh!"Lucas said before blowing up the camera with PK fire.

Ness's POV

"Okay!"said Ness,using his taunt.

Kirby's POV

"Where's the food,poyo?"

Fox's POV

"Why did the hands do this to us?"

Falco POV

"This is stupid,but I am forced to be here so I guess I'll try to win."

Wolf's POV

"Get that camera out my face!"Wolf snapped,grabbing the camera,and the camera went to static.

Wario's POV

Y'all know what he does,but for those wanting to know he farted and picked his nose trying to dig for "Gold"... At the same time.

Diddy Kong'sPOV

"I wonder how many banana's can I buy with 100,000 dollars..."the young monkey thought about.

Donkey Kong's POV

"I wonder how many banana's _**and **_tie's I can buy with the money..."

King Dedede's POV

"The king always win!" Dedede said,lifting his hammer.

Marth's POV

"I don't deserve to be treated this way! I'm a prince!... And a sexy one too."Marth said,while doing poses.

Pit's POV

"I can't lose! I have a bow,a awesome sword in one,wings and a fan favorite! So all I'm going to say is... The fight is on!"Pit said,doing an awesome pose that made all Pit fangirls faint.

Sonic's POV

"I'm going to zoom to number one at Sonic speed!"

Mario's POV

"I'm-a going too show-a those newcomers the-a power of-a me! Mario!"

Ganondorf's POV

"I'm going to win this,show off,and defeat Link on national TV! Then you will know the true power of evil!" Ganondorf said,raising his right hand then producing dark energy.

Yoshi's POV

"Yay! Yoshi!" Yoshi said before sticking his chameleon-like tongue at the camera then it,again,went to static.

* * *

**Well that's it! First chapter of Total brawl island,I think this is the first one for SSBB... I think. Please send me some ideas for the first challenge and I will give the credit to you who made it . Review because:**

**Reviews=Me :D ,So, Reviews + :D =more updates**

**That's it so review! Bye!**


	2. 1st challange

**Wow nine reviews in one Chapter*sniff* I feel loved. Sorry for the slow update with school,my brother getting the flu, and everything. Oh and this challenge idea is from my friend The new wouldn't u like 2 no,with a little tweak I made. Well lets start. Sorry to those who hates the idea,it's like a starter challenge for the Smashers. Thanks to all who reviewed I couldn't have done this without you. **

**Disclaimer:I do not ow-Wait,why do we authors have to right this?! They already know that I do not own it! They just want us to be moping about us not owning it!... I going to go mope now...**

* * *

The Champers came to a area with 36 tree stomps in a circle, this was where Chris told them to meet. Chris was standing there,in the middle of the circle,he spoke up.

"Hello campers! Time to do your first challenge. Puke and lose! You have to make your opponents puke or pass out by using one of team mates' odor or just something that can make your opponents puke! But if you hold it for at least ten seconds you are safe. The team who has the most people wins! Bunnies your first!" said Chris, smiling as usual.

* * *

~Toilet cam~

Link POV

"What kind of challenge is this? Make your opponent puke? That sounds more like fear factor! Besides,we have **Wario** ,with him we can't lose!"

Ganondorf's POV

"Whoever made this challenge is an idiot! A fool! This makes no sense and is barely worth my time! This is hardly a warm-up!"

Nick's POV

"I give a good challenge and Ganon call me an idiot?! An idiot would have his enemy travel over the land getting stronger and stronger then him,then his enemy comes back to fight him and then kill him and that idiot is you, Ganondork!"

Ganondorf's POV

"Grr..."

Dedede's POV

"We aren't going to lose!...Even though they have Wario... Yeah..."

* * *

Link spoke up. "We chose Wario's … poop!" and with that Wario rushed off and in about five minutes,he returned with a jar of brown and green stuff in it.

Many of the racoons said it was suicide others said that they were going to kill Chris,but all Chris said was "Read the fine print and love it!"

"Sit on the stomps,champers." said Chris,the ex-smashers,for now,sat down on the stomps one side had the bunnies the other side has the racoons and Chris was still standing in the middle. "Okay Wario hand it to who you want to go first."

Wario stood up and past it to Red,smiled weirdly,and sat back down.

* * *

Red smiled sheepishly and open the lid,getting a sniff,and closing the lid. A second later Red's eyes turned blanked as Red fell off the stomp,unconscious.

Screaming racoons left:17

* * *

Next was Samus she opened,sniff,and closed the jar. The fierce bounty hunter was no match to the jar of doom,she covered her mouth and ran to the out house.

Screaming racoons left:16

* * *

Jigglypuff was next. She took a whiff and shrugged passing it on to Dedede,humming to a tune. She was thankful she didn't have a nose.

Screaming racoons left:16

* * *

Dedede gulped and sniffed. He hold in the urge to puke but it was no use. He puke and after he was done he passed out.

Screaming racoons left:15

* * *

Olimar was next. He took a whiff and nothing happened because...you know,his helmet...thing. The Bunnies complained and said he was cheating. Olimar shakes his head and shows a letter with a health condition.

**Health Condition:Can't breath in air,may cause death. Side note:If forced to take off then one forcing him will be DESTROYED BY MONKEY'S LIKE THE ONE FROM FAMILY GUY!!!**

Many of the Smashers was frighted at the side note,others others said the doomed words, "This is blasphemy! This is madness!" the racoons,that were still conscious ,of coarse stood up and respond with "This... is... SPARTA!!!" and kicked them.

Screaming racoons:15

* * *

Snake was up. The hero of fortune smelt the foulest of things in all his journeys but nothing compared to this...this radioactive waste! Snake took a whiff,and sealed the jar. He felt his lunch coming up his throat,and he felt as if he had been shot by a AK-47,50 cal.,you name it!

Chris smiled. "And Solid Snake survived! You can let loose,dude."

The racoons cheered for Snake. As for Snake,the legendary solider ran off past a returning Samus,strait to the out house.

Screaming racoons:15

* * *

Captain Falcon was laughing at his rival and smiled at a returning Samus. _(note:I always thought of CF and Snake as rivals.)_

"Ha! Snake,surviving? What a fluke! Let me show everyone how a real man does it!" Captain Falcon said as Olimar was the bravest to get the jar and pass it to the F-Zero pilot.

Captain Falcon sniff it and did the worst. He inhaled it a second time! Sonic called him a fool for that,and as for the others they said if he lose it for them he was the first one to leave and get a beating by a fuming Bowser.

Captain Falcon chuckled,"Ha! That was no-" and with that the pilot passed out with many colorful words flying from a mad Bowser.

Samus shake her head, "Real man,my foot!"

Screaming racoons:14

* * *

Meta Knight shake his head at the Captain.

"Foolish man." was all the knight said. He was next to the Captain so obviously he was next. The warrior pick up the jar and sniffed it,passed it to Popo and Nana,and sat down saying not a word.

Screaming racoons:14

* * *

Popo gulped "Um... Mr. Chris?"

"Yeah?" replied Chris.

"I can't do it!" Popo screamed.

"Me too!"Nana agreed.

"Then you forfeit. Are you sure?"Chris asked.

"Yes!" the Ice climbers said in a unison.

Many glared at the two. Replacing their vote for Captain with one of the two.

"Heh,sorry."

Screaming racoons:12

* * *

The green clad plumber was up knowing if he croaked it was game over. Luigi received the jar from Popo with the same thing running through his mind, _"Don't screw up! Don't screw up!"_

Luigi sniffed the jar and did the impossible. He survived! The plumber was close to tears of joy as he was drowned with cheers.

Screaming racoons:12

* * *

The leader of StarFox was up. He glanced at his co-pilot and good friend,who was mouthing the words,"Screw it up,Fox!" so much for good friend.

Fox sniffed the substance and swallowed the puke in his throat,surviving for the team. He rather have just hear Peppy saying "Do a barrel roll!"that's how bad it smelled. Ugh,how he hated those words.

Screaming racoons:12

* * *

Bowser was up next. He knew if the plumber survived then he would,right? He clamped the jar with a tight grip around it,it may have shattered at any moment from his hold.

Bowser took a whiff. The Koopa could smell victory,not the poo,in the air. But it took one second for him to topple over as Snake returned,the jar flying at Lucario. I guess the king of koopa's can't beat the jar of doom.

Screaming racoons:11

* * *

Lucario catches the jar with ease,lifted it to his nose,sniffed,and passed it to Peach. The aura pokemon made no sighs of puking or passing out,and made many Mewtwo fans even more mad.

Screaming racoons:11

* * *

The ruler of Mushroom kingdom was frightened of the mess in front of her... She means Ganondorf cause he was in front of her. What you thought it was the jar? Silly,Ganondorf is three times more frighting than the jar!

Besides the horrid Ganondorf. The princess wasn't going to stick her nose in it! She mean Ganondorf...nah I'm kidding,the jar.

"Mr. MaClain! I hereby will not partake in this challenge!"

"Then you forfeit?"

"Yes."

Peach passed it to Diddy Kong and sat back down and even when her teammates yelled at her,she just smiled...

Screaming racoons:10

* * *

Diddy Kong was cheerful at the beginning of this challenge and still is even at this moment. He sniffed the jar and let Donkey Kong sniff it. They believed this smell was awful,but was able to keep their lunch down.

Screaming racoons:10

* * *

The last one was Sonic. He hope that he will not faint or puke like many others. The fast hedgehog received the jar and was quite slow to sniff it. By the time he took a whiff he turned green and puked,drifting off a second later. Too bad he had one second left.

Screaming racoons finale Score:9

* * *

"Okay Racoons,you score is nine. Now it's your turn!"Chris said with a grin.

* * *

~Toilet Cam~

Snake's POV

"Ugh,that was horrible! How are we suppose to beat that! Unless..."Snake thought about it,cupping his chin in his hand.

Olimar's POV

"Fear the evil monkeys!"Olimar said,showing the side note to the camera.

Ganondorf's POV

"BWAHAHAHA! The look on their faces,priceless! There is no way they can beat us now!"

* * *

"We choose,"Snake started,he walk over to the blue hedgehog,who was unconscious,and reach for the hedgehog's foot. "Sonic's foot fungus!" and with that Snake covered his nose and pulled the shoe off to revile a horrible,horrible scene. By the looks of it you rather want to smell Wario's poop!

The bunnies gasped at the site and in about three seconds all of the bunnies,except Kirby,Wario,Mr. Game and Watch and ROB, fainted or puked.

"Whoa. What a turn around. The winners are the Screaming racoons!"Chris said,pointing to the half-awake screaming racoons.

The racoons cheered for Snake. Donkey Kong hoisted Snake up for the cheers and the "Hip,Hip." and "Hooray!" while Sonic woke up,wondering how his shoe came off.

"See you Bunnies at the elimination campfire."Chris said,walking off as the Bunnies groaned.

* * *

~Toilet Cam~

Link's POV

"Of coarse,we lose first. And you know what? It's Ganon's fault!"

Zelda's POV

"Ganon's fault."

Ganondorf's POV

"How the hell is it my fault?!"

Mario's POV

"I never-a like-a you! It's time for you to-a go."

Falco's POV

"I hated you when I first saw you and I still do. Time for you to go,see ya."

* * *

The Bunnies arrived at the campfire where Chris stood with marshmallows on a platter.

"Take a seat,campers,"Chris said,the campers sat down. "Here in my hand I hold the marshmallows of safety,but as you can see I have 17 marshmallows and 18 of you. If I call your name you come and get a marshmallow. I if I _don't _call your name,you must walk the Dock of Shame,board the Boat of Losers,and leave the island. And you can never come back. **Ever**. Lets start. Kirby."

The Star warrior floated to Chris,sucked up his marshmallow,and returned to his seat.

"Pit."

The excite angel grabbed his marshmallow and sat back down.

"Zelda."

The princess nods and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ike."

Ike pumped his fist in the air, and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Falco."

Falco grabbed his marshmallow and smirked at a marshmallow-less,Wolf.

"Mario."

It was the red plumber's turn to pump his fist in the air and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Ganondorf."

Link was shocked that Ganon got his marshmallow before him. Ganondorf got his marshmallow and chuckled at the Hero of time.

"Marth."

The prince raised his beloved sword in the air and took his marshmallow.

"Wolf."

Wolf laughed at a angry Falco,taking his marshmallow on the platter.

"Pikachu."

The electric mouse grabbed his marshmallow.

"Toon Link."

The toon snatched his marshmallow and,happily,skipped back to his seat.

"Ness and Lucas."

The PSI powered boys grabbed their marshmallows.

"Link."

Link grabbed his marshmallow and smirked at a mad Ganondorf.

"Yoshi."

The dinosaur stuck out his chameleon tongue and grabbed his marshmallow,with his tongue.

"ROB."

The Robotic Operating Buddy pick up it's marshmallow.

"I have one marshmallow,and two of you left."

Mr. Game and Watch beeped for Chris to get on with it,while Wario was just picking his nose.

"And the marshmallow goes to... Mr. Game and Watch. Come and get your marshmallow."

The 2-D figure beep a "Finally" and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Sorry,Wario. The campers have spoken."

* * *

~Toilet Cam~

Wario's POV

Wario was eating a garlic clove and belched. A lot of thumps were heard outside. It was probably the bodies crashing against the ground,unconscious from the burp.

* * *

Wario walked to the dock,and was in front of the Boat of Losers,he turned to the Bunnies.

His belly grew slightly, "Heh,heh." was all the man said. He bent down and farted,blasting off of the island with a cloud of poisonous green gas behind him until he was out of site.

Chris and the campers was coughing like mad. "And now there are 17 left. Who will board the Boat of Losers? Who will win? Find out next time on Total!... Brawl!... Island!" Chis said,coughing as the camera faded.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update. Sorry if you didn't like this challenge,I'll do better next time. The problem is that my family shares one computer and my dad always kick me off when I start something like this and with all the work I have in school. I have tests each week ,:( ! But I won't quit this,I will stick to this til' the end,I won't scrap this and won't let you,the reader,down! So please R&R because...**

**Reviews = me :D and I will try and update as fast as I can. Bye! Adios! Au revoir!**


End file.
